


good morning

by orphan_account



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, once again it aint easy............. bein cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The ethereal quality of this moment alone made him feel like he hadn’t really woken up at all.He wished that was the truth.





	good morning

The sunlight peeked through the curtains, hitting Link’s eyes and forcing him awake against his will. He was getting his bearings before he opened his eyes, stretching a little, when he realized one of his arms was over a body, making him freeze momentarily. He opened one eye, looking down slightly to see a sleeping Allen Walker curled up to his chest.

Ah, right. He’d forgotten that they’d agreed upon this last night. Sharing a bed, that is. Until everything was set up in the new Headquarters, not much could be done. 

Not knowing what else to do, and it still being a little too early to wake up Allen, he simply rested his arm on Allen’s waist, pointer finger drawing absent-minded shapes on the his back.

Sooner than Link would’ve liked, Allen took in a deep breath, face scrunching up and stretching, feline. He opened his eyes and looked up at Link, completely unfocused, and smiled sleepily.

“Morning, Link,” he said, smile evident in even his voice.

Link was breathless then, in that moment. He’d long since acknowledged that he liked Walker more than his job really allowed, but he did try to bury that deep, make it to where it never saw the light of day. Those feelings needed to be repressed, distractions and bias could not be tolerated. If Lvellie found out…

But as of this moment, he could hardly be concerned. A precious sight was before him, one he would treasure forever if he could, knocking him right off his feet. Allen looking up at him, eyes still half closed, hair an absolute mess, smile still carrying sleep upon it. It was a good, pure sight. And it didn’t even hit him that he was staring until the expression on Allen’s face turned from one of sleepy happiness to one of mild concern.

“Link?” Allen asked, a little more awake this time. Link shook his head, not looking at Allen’s face anymore, choosing instead to busy himself fiddling with the blankets with his free hand.

“Nothing. Good morning, Walker,” Link said, the slightest of smiles appearing on his face. He still wasn’t looking at Allen, couldn’t, lest he end up staring again. It was his job to  _ watch _ , not to  _ look _ .

Link sat up, back away from Allen and legs hanging over the bed for a moment as he rubbed his eyes and stretched out his back. He was about to get up when arms wrapped around his middle and dragged him back down to his position on the edge of the bed.

“No, you have to tell me,” Allen said, stubborn as ever. The sleep was still evident in his voice, words slightly slurred, and it warmed Link’s heart in a way he wasn’t sure he was comfortable with. A common occurrence when surveilling Allen Walker.

“I don’t believe I do,” Link said with a small huff as he started to get up again, deterred slightly by Allen grasping at him. He did end up getting up, ready to get dressed, before he felt Allen’s hand wrap around his forearm. Link got turned around, faced directly with Allen, who was looking smug.

“Walker, please, we have places to be,” Link said, still not quite looking at Allen beyond the first glance after being turned around.

“No, something’s up, Link,” Allen retorted, bringing his hands up to Link’s shoulders and shaking him a little bit. “Come on, tell me,” he added, borderline  _ pouting _ . This boy was  _ unbelievable _ .

Link, after a sigh and closing his eyes for a solid few seconds, looked back at Allen and stared, eyes soft and trying as hard as he could to express what he wanted with just this look. He did absolutely nothing else, just stared and hoped to God that his eyes relayed enough so that he wouldn’t have to say it with words. It was the closest he was willing to get to saying the truth.

It, admittedly, took Allen a while to catch on, he stared at Link in return for a while, confusion spread across his features, almost getting ready to ask questions before it finally hit him. His expressions, in this moment at least, were so absolutely transparent. Link watched as his face when from one of confusion to realization, fading into a pleased smile, a look of pure adoration coming across those pale features, and Link felt like he was in heaven then. Staring an angel directly in the face. Ephemeral, he knew, but it felt so unbelievably warm despite how cold it was in the room.

The ethereal quality of this moment alone made him feel like he hadn’t really woken up at all.

He wished that was the truth.

Instead, Allen moved to kiss Link, close-mouthed and chaste. It was incredibly delicate, almost testing. It took Link a second to fully process it, but when he did, he melted, wishing it would stop and wishing it would never end. He moved his hands up to grip at Allen’s waist, keeping him there for just a second before pushing him away, gentle yet firm. He didn’t want to look at Allen then, scared of what he would see written on the young exorcist’s face.

Allen expected that, still smiling nevertheless.

“I’ll see you at breakfast,” Allen said, giving Link’s shoulders a reassuring squeeze before leaving him there, quickly getting dressed before walking out, leaving Link to ruminate on what had just taken place.

**Author's Note:**

> im really trying guys i really really am


End file.
